


情愫

by qianqianhasaredbottle



Category: love and producer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianqianhasaredbottle/pseuds/qianqianhasaredbottle





	情愫

01  
人头脑发热时总会干一些不计后果的事情，冲动是魔鬼这句话果真一点也没错，至少在这个时候形容现在的你非常地贴切。

从你被门口的保安拦下开始，你就后悔了... ...你时常把这个世界想象得过于简单，并且每一次的天真总会让你吃尽苦头。虽然这些年因为有李泽言的帮衬你幸运地能够少走点弯路，然而所谓“江山易改，本性难移”，他一不在，你欠考虑的头脑果真想不出什么万全之策。

特别是保安轻蔑的话，瞬间给你了当头一棒。  
“这不是你这种小姑娘该来的地方，快走。” 

也对，你抬头望向层数不高，但结构巧妙的三层建筑。富丽堂皇的外表每一处散发着高雅的气息，想必里面那种纸醉金迷的气氛同这艺术感极强的建筑一样浓郁，和你这种刚下飞机风尘仆仆赶来的人相比，无论从格调还是档次来说，着实显得格格不入了。

“早知道就换一身行头再来了。”  
你悻悻然地摸了摸自己的鼻尖暗自嘀咕。几次辩解都未能如愿进门，你被保安拦在了外头有点难堪，可仔细想想也怨不得谁，如果真的三言两语就能让你这个“闲杂人等”进去，那可真的就是现实版的玛丽苏小说了。

你现在万分懊恼行李箱内没有带上李泽言前不久送你的那条华丽的蓝礼裙。听闻他的应酬在今天晚上就能正式结束，被工作压抑到只剩下和他出游心思的你玩心太重，身上带的东西没有一样是符合晚宴要求的。倘若你打扮得体一点，鼻梁架上一个大框墨镜，还是镶钻的那种，再踩上十厘米的高跟鞋和面前的壮汉气势汹汹地争上几句，指不定他就让你进去了呢？

如是遐想的你干巴巴地站在原地一筹莫展，几位从会所里结伴出来散步的小姐们对你投以探究的眼神，大概你的这身休闲的打扮于她们而言太过穷酸，隐隐间传来的嬉笑声传入你的耳朵使你愈发狼狈。

“唉，造孽啊。”  
今晚月朗星稀，非常适合惊喜。

十一月份的夜晚冷得人只打哆嗦，北方的深秋比恋语市的气候还要不近人情，寒风猎猎不仅带走了你身上的温度，还掠去皮肤上的湿气。本就不怎么做保湿工作的你再在这大晚上的外面一站，仅仅是动动嘴皮的功夫，周围被牵引的皮肤都有种干裂快撕开的疼痛。

等在门口快一个小时的你手脚快要冻僵了，跺着碎步在门外溜达一圈又一圈，结果最后被保安用眼神警告老老实实地走回到原处。你捏着手机斟酌要不要给李泽言打电话，可如此想来你辛辛苦苦筹划的惊喜计划岂不是直接泡汤。

自从上次你突然地独自一人跑到别市与他相会，并且大大地取悦李泽言之后，闲暇时间你就会情不自禁地琢磨怎么在下一次给他准备一个更加别出心裁的惊喜。然而，可惜每次你的跃跃欲试总会被其他事务阻挠，不是工作太忙就是时间不匹配。再者，即便李泽言上次为你的不期而遇而发自内心地欣喜，可出于安全考虑，在两人兴奋劲儿过去之后，他仍旧不赞成你一人的擅自出行。

本来你今天也不打算贸然行动的，奈何李泽言这次出差周期挺长而且出差地点还不固定，快两周没见到真人的你守着和他同居的空宅心里空落落的，从第一天就耐不住寂寞的你在两天前终于打电话请示出远门。  
过过形式的李泽言式取笑肯定是有的，只不过电话打完后你把订票信息发给他，他也没有反对，还给你转账并把经济舱换成头等舱。  
所有的行程安排他在两天前就了如指掌，不过就算你的到来他已经有所准备，不代表你不可以在其他方面做做手脚。  
故而你改签成比预定的提前两小时的起飞航班，也导致了现如今有门不能入，有人不能见的情况。

天越来越冷了。  
许是晚宴不胜酒力的人越来越多，从会所里醒酒的人陆陆续续出了门。你在门口眯着眼睛追寻你心心念念的身影，大堂内的射灯打在大理石地板上刺眼得你眼眸发虚，干涩的眼角涨裂酸疼，你裹着风衣防止风往怀里灌， 交错着双臂等了许久终究失了耐性，结果尝试着上前打探又被拦在外面，百般焦灼你正放弃般地拿出手机。  
耳畔忽然捕捉到刷卡的清脆响声，玻璃门届时开启，一拥而上的高层人员使你被迫为他们让道而被保安叉到一侧，结果刚一抬头就见到走在人群最前面的李泽言那错愕的眼神。

你干笑地在保安后面弱弱地挥了挥手，看着他哑口无言的模样也不知该从何说起，总之你先客套地打了个招呼。

“嗨... ...”  
你捋一捋眼前的刘海说道，打完招呼后就没了后语。人流涌动后，只剩下李泽言和他身边的几个人驻足在大门中央。  
谁料等着他表态的你先被他身后的几个人给认出来了，他们你都认识，算是华锐关系比较好的合作伙伴，你陪着他出入这类应酬场合也不下五指之数，久而久之遇见也就会打个照面。  
其中有位会说流利中文的美国人照旧热情地第一个上前。  
“啊，李太太，好久不见！”  
“好久不见... ...”  
他的声音很大，雄浑的嗓音一时间带着回声响彻大堂门口。本来他们这群人因为你横生变故的出现无意识地挡了他人的去路，现在又因为这一嗓子的招呼，正准备离开的嘉宾无不转头看向你们，周围一片窃窃私语，想必所有人都在等待李泽言的反应。

被那么多双眼睛看着，顿时你有种捉襟见肘的窘迫。和你四目相对的李泽言看着你抱臂在寒风中瑟瑟发抖的模样立马拧起了眉头，还没来得及穿上的外套先抖开披在你身上，直到你终于被他裹得严严实实后，他才舍得将掩饰的笑意明目张胆地显露给所有人看。

你觉得四周的缄默有点不同寻常，作为焦点的中心又羞窘万分。你看着李泽言很客气地和保安握手并且感谢“很贴心”地照看自家太太，也没有过分地让工作人员难堪。反正你就记得他之后又和同道的人交谈几句，然后嘴角轻扬地握着你的手离开了会所。

总之，第二次的惊喜并没有带来你预计的浪漫效果，每每回想只留永无止境的尴尬。

 

02  
会所距离你们下榻的住宅区不远，刚才你在大堂门口遥望就能大致看到一栋栋错落有致的别墅。  
毕竟所在地是富人聚集的地方，会所一改以往作风，除了在这片风水宝地建起酒店高楼，外围的别墅区同样以酒店入住形式租用，据说是专门为每年高层人士开会时使用，故而大半年的闲置也只有这时候有点人烟气，好巧不巧地营造出了闹中取静的效果。

只不过现在，你非常希望这样的气氛赶快被打断，如此你也不会为他的沉默而愈显羞赧。  
冰冷的右手被李泽言一路握着，到如今已经暖和到渗出薄薄的细汗。你侧目小心地打量李泽言，视线尽量显得飘忽不定以免他察觉。把你带离会所后，你犹记得他看着手表时间的轻笑，自此之后他便话少得可怜，除了为了提醒你脚下的台阶和替你指路外的必要交谈，其他时候惜字如金得仿佛他在华锐工作时那样雷厉风行。

话不多，但言简意赅，一针见血。

你料定他没有生气，毕竟没有眼花，看得清他一路上跟本不打算遮掩的笑意。低跟鞋和他的皮鞋踩在鹅卵石小路上发出铮铮脆响，一深一浅的脚印落在作为装饰的细沙路上，灯光昏暗，鸦雀无声，你看到他眯起眼睛确认门牌号，查看过住址后才刷卡开门。

老实说这样的双层度假独栋别墅给李泽言一个人住完全属于铺张浪费，更起不到应有的住宅功能。本以为为了方便起见，他会选择两步路就能到的对应酒店大厦，谁知他带着你兜兜转转一圈竟来到了这里。  
跟在后面的你被李泽言带进了门，黑暗的客厅被大灯打得亮堂，偏向中国风的别墅风格比较少见，水墨丹青画挂在客厅的不少墙壁上，古色古香的装修风格你甚是喜爱。然而你还没看清楚屋内结构，就糊里糊涂地被他带到二楼的主卧。

总之，得先道个歉吧，即便他没生气。  
回忆起刚才微妙的场面你如是想着，杵在卧室门口双手垂下合十交错，颔着首像是个做错事的孩童。

“额，对不起，我今天好像给你丢... ...唔。”  
结果话没说完，你就被人扣住后脑锁了唇，事态的忽然转变你惊异又恍惚。

 

刹那间，大脑停止思考，可声音却愈发清晰。

『咔哒』  
第一声是灯光开关闭合的声音，眼前一片漆黑。

『咔哒』  
第二声来自于卧室门扉锁上的声音，你被抵在了门上。

『咔哒』  
第三声是亲吻你的人手表搭扣解开的声音，亲吻还在继续。

霎时间，你觉得脑内的思绪，全断了... ...

 

视线完全黑下来以后，其他感觉便占据上风。  
“惊喜？”  
李泽言轻笑道，音调戏谑又带着些许的宠溺，调侃声顺着他的呼吸一起涌入耳畔，耳根又痒又烫，背后的门板微凉，这样一前一后的温度差异勾起别样的刺激。  
你瑟缩着脖子被他抱着，他的手臂拦在你腰肢偏上一点的地方，这不上不下的位置着实引人遐思对方的诡计。  
“我知道很失败... ...”  
刚进门的时候本就没有底气，现在被攻势压制你简直兵败如山倒，声音比之以往还要弱小。他的发梢划过你的锁骨时你一阵战栗，湿热的温度化开在你的脖颈，因为有中央空调的暖风吹拂，残留的水痕带不走暖意，被激起的生理机能调动了全身神经，触觉敏感到无以复加的程度，吮吻时他唇上的纹路好似都能想象得出。  
还有声音... ...滋滋咋咋的，令你害羞的细微声音... ...

“笨蛋... ...”  
单手把你碎发撩到耳后的人凑近你的耳朵轻语，这可谓是一声十足挑逗的“笨蛋”了，沙哑的声线沉闷醇厚，在此时吝啬出声的他一开口就让你不争气地软了半边身子，你感受到他小心翼翼地撩起你的衣口，由于刚才他进门后用热水洗手，手掌覆盖在你腹部时一点也不凉。  
手掌有预谋地寸寸向上移动时，他还补了一句。  
“你能来，我很高兴。”  
语气笃定而缓慢，像是在说什么真理那样，自信又骄傲。  
“毕，毕竟快两周没见你了... ...呃，有点想你。”空气燥热又安静，感觉说出的每一句话都比以往要坦诚。可惜由于刚才的唇舌攻势灭了你大半威风，若是可以，你很想在大白天面对面地说，这样说不定还能看到他靠近耳根的脸颊上晕染可疑的微红。

『咔哒』  
旋即后背一松，一只手掌覆在你的胸口，连你的心跳声都通过他的手掌传入他的心底。

“不过，遇到这种情况，下次还是给我打电话。敢在大冬天的晚上一个人等在外面，胆子见长了，嗯？”  
天知道他怎么能在这种情况还能维持语气上的一贯沉稳，即便手上的动作再急不可耐，行为再热烈，他仍旧能说一是一宛若命令的语气纠正你的不足。  
扣在你后脑勺的手掌微微前移，拇指怜惜地抚摸着你被风吹皴了的脸蛋，徘徊在肩膀的唇齿移动了方向，在你的脸颊上落下一吻。

『咔哒』  
这一声脆响染红了你大半的脸，皮带扣解开的一刹那你的腿进一步贴近他的欲望，双腿中间隔了他的膝盖，如今还有的是他把两人衣衫褪去差不多的手。  
一个非常荒谬却无比刺激的念头划过你混乱的脑袋，你看着他不假思索的动作心底像是迸发出火花一般热烈，无处可抓的双手只好按在他的肩膀上来维持平衡。

“这里？”  
声音比刚才更加不确信，黑暗的条件下很容易助长欲火，在伸手不见五指的情况下似乎容纳得起你们二人的任何可能性。  
“你想？”  
李泽言失笑地停下手上动作，你柔软的声线太过诱惑，即便极力收敛他也忍不住快要满溢的欲念。  
“我，我不知道... ...”  
你哭丧着脸模棱两可地回答，你一没经验二没体力，纵使脑内浮想联翩，付诸于实际时你总得掂量掂量，量力而行。  
可你的回答于李泽言而言则是默认，你刚才的答非所问早就暴露了你想要尝试的心思，他单指勾起你的内裤向下拉扯，晶莹的液体恰好入了他的眼，某人不禁吞咽，喉结在你视线刚好平齐的地方滚动，无形的撩拨致使你大脑完全卡壳，下意识地揽着他的脖子完全就是“我没问题”的暗示。

“那我... ...”  
他说。  
扣在后脑勺的手默不作声地转移，你感觉身体的重量完完全全地压在他的双手之上，背脊被压在门板上不能再贴合，根本来不及害羞就被人抱离地面，视角被拔高到能够看到他的头顶，适应黑暗的眼睛连他的发旋旋转的方向也能看得清。  
你的眼里似有雾气升腾，和下体湿润的程度一致，浟湙潋滟，氤氲生姿。细嫩微凉的皮肤被抵上滚烫的欲望，你出于生理反应泪眼朦胧，炽热的性器贴在濡湿的腿间，然后一点点，一点点地嵌入，伴随着你全力压下的呻吟和你无与伦比颤抖的身体。  
进入的那一刻，他眼眸里泛起万千星辉，淡粉的欲色爬上他的眼尾，微垂的眼角包揽极尽温柔，变换的眼神夹杂着思念和怜爱，以及你为之倾覆的深情。

还没进入彻底时他鼻腔溢出的笑声被你听到，纳闷着此时此刻他的笑点源于何处，结果他在你询问前抢先回答。  
“咬得这么紧干嘛，放松。”

生疏的体位必须要言语的配合，可还没完全做好心理准备的你完全没有脸皮回应，可是他的神情专注又认真，你被他带了节奏，顾不上羞耻地回答他的问题。

“不，不会啊。”  
是真的不会。  
被腾空压在门上什么的你是第一次，能坚持不把所有的重量压在他身上已经算是机关算尽了。  
李泽言听着你委屈的呢喃心口暖意横流，近两周没听到你这种可怜兮兮的抱怨，从早到晚的精神疲惫烟消云散，爱欲四泄你的一颦一笑竟能撩拨他心神到如此地步。  
无可忍耐一般你感受到深埋体内的性器又挤入了一点，触碰到的皱褶被激得太过一下子刺激遍布全身，你身体一软没了力气支撑，重心往下掉了几寸结果被嵌入更深。

“唔呃！”  
你不自知的呻吟中气十足，一时间害羞无措快要疯掉。别开头不想对上他直白的眼神，呼吸被捣腾到完全乱了套，晦涩安静的屋内全是你一人的喘息声，而他浅浅的，略带享受从喉口流出的醉人嗓音还忙不迭地逗弄着你的耳朵。  
你感受他的脖颈的伸长，舌尖舔舐你的耳垂，在耳廓外画圈靠近，动作色欲泛滥，却扣人心弦。

 

“看我的眼睛。”  
他如是说道。

声音暗哑，没有揶揄和嘲笑，也没有命令似的强硬。这本是个简单到不能再简单的动作，可经由他之口称述，却莫名有了请求的意味。  
这是李泽言动情时特有的声线，是只有你懂得的，聆听过的声音。  
你鬼使神差地按照他的要求做了，视线相交至此无人言语，明明只有十多天的分离，思念之情根本无法抑制，任由它主导这场期盼已久的性事。  
所谓小别胜新婚，大概就是这种感觉吧。

被再一次封住唇舌时你这样想着，身下终于开始了轻轻浅浅的抽动。

 

虽然你不担心李泽言的体力，但这样的姿势于你而言是个莫大的挑战。  
比之以往都要高的视角你反而不知该看向哪里，或者说往哪儿看都是血脉喷张的情形。  
他的手臂架着你的大腿将你固定在门上，愈发快速的频率让你不得不担心门扉散架的危险。因为腹部受力他的腹肌线条更加明显，深深的沟壑每一处都散发着男性特有的力量和劲道，人鱼线划分腰腹的每一寸肌理，然后向下延伸，最后消失在你的体内。  
他的发梢被前额的汗水打湿，原本打理整齐的头发恢复到你最熟悉的模样，柔软的触感随着每一次律动扫过你的脖子，敏感点被他次次捕捉你难耐地将双腿回扣在他的腰际。

可惜到底体力不支这种不同寻常的刺激你无福消受，滚烫的欲望还在你的体内翻搅研磨令你找不着北，为了明早能下得了床你很知趣地开口求饶。

“李泽言，不行了。”  
你喘着声回答，最后的字节已经虚弱到快要听不到。  
“嗯？”  
“真的不行了... ...”  
你不知他听没听到又出声阻止，声音简直快要哭出来。

隐隐间你听到了轻笑声，刚估摸着他大概心情大好，就被人抱着陷在了卧室沙发里。  
就是不去床上... ...

双腿间泥泞已经分不清是谁的液体，接吻时他逮住你的舌头卷走津液，像是几天没喝过水的沙漠旅人在你口中渴求。  
已经好久没有经历过这么激烈的性事，把它比喻成交战一点也不为过，只不过你是那个输得一败涂地的人。

被捉住腿的你动弹不得，他架着你的腿再一次急切地进入，这样面对面的姿势你们不能触及对方的唇瓣，却能看清为对方沉沦至死的表情。  
内室客厅的落地灯不受门口电源开关的影响还散发着微弱昏黄的光芒。鲜少为情发狂至斯的李泽言无意间瞥见某处，双目罕见地因热情而泛红。

是你们。  
内室客厅的落地灯和卧室隔了一个纸质的屏障，屏障上就着灯光映出了你们二人的剪影。  
一时间的血液沸腾让他呼吸急促，在性事上他保留伴侣之间的顽劣，身躯前倾将你折叠成令他情醉的姿势。

这样的一反常态于李泽言自己也非常陌生，奈何情到深处宛如离弦之箭，开闸之水，想要克制为时已晚。  
曾经独自外出会议属于他的常态，习惯了一人应酬敬酒的他从未艳羡过其他人的出双入对。  
然而这一次，李泽言发觉他越来越明显的变化。  
会像傻子一样在本没有你的宴厅里找寻你的身影，看到其他女性身上穿着和你类似的衣裙会不禁驻足，怅然若失地察觉这不是你后，又会为相似的衣裙穿在别人身上不及在你身上时好看而暗地里骄傲。看到其他的夫妻浓情蜜意会不甘寂寞，然后站在阳台上醒酒时闭眼皆是你的巧笑嫣兮。  
夜半担忧你踢被子，清晨牵挂你是否好好吃饭。看到和你年龄相仿的姑娘指甲上涂了鲜艳美丽的色泽，会有念头让你试试看，又会反过头来留恋你干干净净的十指。  
特别是揪住床单的时候，十分赏心悦目... ...

今晚提前离开会所本是为了接你，谁料一出门就看到了你可怜又无比可爱地向他招着手，瞬间的惊喜让他无法言语，之后就是满脑子的冲动想要立即和你步入正题。

疼不完爱不够的热切情感化为每一个激进有力的动作，没完没了的索要所带来的极乐令李泽言撒不住手。

你半闭着眼睛任由他钳制你的身躯，只是不料体内的欲望又涨大了几分，要命的情欲伴随着撕裂感和满足感促使你成全他的不依不饶，奇怪的念头将理智打包带走，似乎至死方休也是个不错的选择。

他的闷哼还是那么好听，每每抱着你低喘时的你油然生出了强烈的成就感。  
精神上的满足和生理上的惬意补足了近两周未见的失落和空虚，熟悉的舒适感即便羞耻到极点你也止不住餍足地哭泣。

“我好想你... ...”  
你涨红着脸表白，语言冲击很有效果，至少下一次的没入直接刺激到让你无法发声。水声越来越大，捂住耳朵早已无济于事。

我好想你... ...  
声音悦耳，句句入心。  
你带着哭腔，却仍旧硬撑着小声告白，何其惹人怜惜。李泽言觉得大脑陷入了一个无尽的循环，回环往复地想起你的声音。独自一人时臆想的场景忽然间成了现实，情热催化冲动，转变为癫狂。  
一直有这样的想法。  
想要压你在身下，然后，不顾后果地... ...一直，这么要你... ...

抬腿又是一击猛撞，鼻腔全是你情动时散发的体香，比任何催情的猛药热烈，且只对他一人奏效。  
你们黑色的剪影重重叠叠，倒映在屏障上是两人最意乱情迷的模样，每一个动作都像老式黑白电影那样，时而连贯，时而间断。薄薄的屏障宛如一面粗糙的荧幕，无法事无巨细地展现出你们之间交合的细枝末节，却提供了足够的信息量光是余光瞥见就令人脸红心跳。

淫糜的氛围充斥着整个卧室，所幸中式风的红木沙发方便你们整理事后残痕，虽然木质的沙发硌得你背脊有点发酸。  
不过无所谓，因为你现在的所有的快感完全掩盖住了所有后背的酸麻，且李泽言的手臂揽着你的腰肢以免你和木质沙发背过于贴合而伤了脊骨。  
胸口乳尖被人含住时你小声尖叫，已经丧失抓取能力的手指仅凭意念死死地拽着他的胳膊。

“还没吗... ...”  
“快了。”  
反反复复不知道给了几次，又一次抵达顶峰后你忍不住询问。二人长时间的磨合，他对你身上的敏感点了如指掌，能力造诣登峰造极。  
尚且残存些许理智的李泽言控制力道和速度配合着你的接纳，软肉被他牵引又塞入，银丝牵出体外的视觉冲击太过，数不尽的捣弄终于在浊白液体没入你的身体时画上句号。  
而刚一结束，你就瘫软在他的臂弯里，之后的浴室洗漱和打理睡觉你已经通通不记得了。

 

“抱歉。”  
身躯陷入柔软的大床时你好像听到李泽言在耳畔边诚恳地道歉，背后的温度十分惬意，你下意识地转了个身凑到他的怀里。

“算了，明天说也罢。”  
李泽言支肘望向早已进入梦乡的你，撩起你的刘海在眉心落下一吻后才关掉床头灯闭上眼睛。

不需要刻意制造惊喜，你的存在于我而言，就是人生中最大的惊喜。

 

 

(最近压力太大，此篇是我的释压产物，文章逻辑欠考量，如有ooc是我的锅)


End file.
